


容身之所

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest Implication, M/M, Mind Control Implication
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 有五次V哥给但丁打了电话，最后一次蛋终于把哥接回去了





	容身之所

**Author's Note:**

> 警示：4DV；Nero亲情向；V哥有部分私设；PTSD触底反弹4d
> 
> 私设：这是一个自高塔后再也没有见过但丁的哥，连‘但丁’这个名字都无法支撑着活下去的维吉尔会变得怎样呢---怕是无尽的渴望着虚无吧。

**[序幕—我的容身之处在哪里？]**

  
那是一个游荡者的灵魂，在洁白无垢、静谧无声的地铁站和另一个自己怅怅相望，湿润朦胧的白光倾泻下来，笼罩上一层纱帘。

“我的容身之处在哪里呢？”它问道，失去了存在的意义，失去了对周围事物的感知，失去了血肉和身体，乃至失去了心，它又能去哪儿呢？

“如果只是等待，是不可能找到居所的。”坐在它的对面，穿着蓝黑色大衣头发向后梳起的男性说道，膝上搁着一把熟悉的刀具。

“我想要找到可以停留下来的地方。”它在时空的缝隙中漂流了非常久非常久，久到忘记了自己的存在。

“我以为你会说你想要力量。”对面的男性挑了挑眉。

它最开始的想要力量，然后演变了想要活下来，然后是想要保留自己的意识，最后变成了想要停歇下来。

对面的人伸出了手，它同样伸出了它的，一只带着深色手套的手同一只青白色虚幻的影子相握，然后虚幻逐渐从指尖蔓延上皮肤的颜色。

“我们离了哪一方都不可以。”此刻和它有着一样面容的男子收回手站了起来，地铁到站了，他转身背对着它。“Vergil。”

Vergil。

Vergil。

Vergil。

对，它是Vergil，斯巴达家的Vergil。

他目送着离站的人远去，地铁开始往回走，下一站到达后，他也走下了车，干燥的手心握着‘自己’留下的五枚硬币。

他在门外看见血红混乱的天空，背后的地铁早已消失不见。他的不远处有一个红色的电话亭，他走了过去，拨通了第一个电话。

 

**[第一个电话]**

  
“Devil May Cry~”Dante脚在桌子上一叩，电话筒飞到了他手上，接通了今天的第一个电话，恩不会是披萨小哥的他还没订呢，难道是Lady？她昨天才来敲走了他的上一笔委托费，至少也会消停十天半个月。Trish？去商场后给他寄账单可从来没有提前给他打过电话。

电话那头是海一般的寂静无声。听得见一个人的呼吸。

唔没有暗号也没有声音。等待了一分钟Dante无聊的拨弄了几下自己的指甲。看来是个恶作剧。他毫无心理障碍的把电话一扔，继续做自己的事---其实就是看情色杂志。

Vergil默默的把电话放了回去。Dante的声音比他印象中沉稳了很多，是一个成年的男性了，大概三十多岁？这是他的猜测。他的兄弟似乎已经学会了吃苦和忍耐，这是很不容易的一件事。

他靠着电话亭坐下来，用胳膊掩着自己的嘴咳嗽了几声，他崭新的形体看似完美无缺，实则脆弱到刚发育的呼吸系统连魔界的空气都无法适应。

Vergil休息了一段时间，这个‘一段’到底是多长他无法辨别。他的身体并没有生物时间的概念，因此他只是努力积攒着些许的生存意志，好支撑他投下第二个硬币。

 

**[第二个电话]**

  
“Devil May Cry~”手握上电话柄的Dante漫不经心的开口，耳边是滞重的呼吸，若有若无。白发的猎人等待了十秒钟，就要再次挂断电话。

“…Dante。”

被喊到名字的人从椅子上跳了起来，真实的。他的手撑在桌上，把耳朵怼到了离听筒最近的位置，甚至能听到电流滋滋的流动声，他屏住了呼吸，沉默之间，所有的谈话技巧都失去了效果。他仿佛透过那些蚂蚁爬过一般的声音看到了时光长河对岸，那个他以为再也不会看到的人。

“Vergil…？”

电话挂断了。

Dante缓了很久跌坐在椅子上，他的胸膛起伏着，心脏像是要崩塌一般。那个冷漠决断的声音是如此像，即便他其实没有留下任何相关的记忆，只要一听见，他就知道是那个男人。

他的声音，他的呼吸，他握着电话的手。Dante捂住自己上半张脸，想象在他的脑海中染上斑斓的色彩，而他自己无处可诉的哀告，在空气中没有得到任何的回应。

Vergil把电话挂回了原位，他并没有什么情绪可言，但他的确出现了一种冲动，一种想要把手中的硬币全丢出去，离这个电话亭远远的冲动。这种冲动消解了他一部分的倦怠无力，提振了他寡独的心情，驱散了他头脑中昏沉的雾气，因此他能够在头顶星轮变换一次后，把背靠在腐朽残缺的金属上，再次拨通那个电话。

 

**[第三个电话]**

  
Trish看着Dante，而Dante盯着电话。这三天他盯着这个红木的老古董都快魔障了。

“其实也不能确定是Vergil吧。”Trish在一旁插话。

“啊，不确定。”Dante不知道电话那头是什么，又一个人偶？一个骗局？一个圈套？他不知道，他知道的就是有什么事情发生了，而他也在其中。他蓝青的眼瞳中沉淀出铁绀一样的色彩，蕴含的风暴和深渊不相多让。为了诱骗斯巴达之子，不管是人类还是恶魔都有过层出不穷的手段花样，下作的卑劣的愚蠢的，但能用Vergil做文章的基本是没有。两个分离的世界都以为只有一个半魔，而难得知道真相的魔帝早就被放逐到世界的缝隙中去了。

没人知道会发生什么，也没人或者恶魔能承受一个传奇恶魔猎人的怒火。

电话响了起来。

在Trish面前Dante似乎想控制一下自己的急不可耐，没有成功，他迅速抓起的速度堪比闪电，话筒贴近了耳朵，这几天他也接到了很多无关的电话，推销的打折的下委托的，只要不是Vergil他一律都直接扔了。而现在，他没有听到任何响动，他已经有了心理准备，但声音响起的时候他依然是受到了极大的震撼，他的手指按下了刻录键，这一句文本被指针敲打在黑色的卷带上。

“把阎魔刀带给我（Bring Yamato to me）。”

“…好的。”

仅仅一句，电话断了。Dante没有任何动作，他没有放下话筒，他害怕了，这是真的。他纷杂的思绪和不断增长的愤怒在规律齐整的‘嘟嘟’声下显得更为凄凉和酸涩。如果说他和以往最大的差别，就是Vergil说他想要什么的时候，只要不是危害到他人的行动，Dante都会给他。虽然这是第一次他这么想，但他觉得他就是这么想的。

Dante感到痛苦和焦虑，他的哥哥，什么都不多说，每一个字都带着虚弱的语调。

“你真的要去做？”看完了全程知道发生了什么的Trish皱眉开口。

“当然。”Dante伸了个懒腰。

Vergil再度放下电话，他的脊背沿着电话亭滑了下来，他并非没有体力，也不缺乏战斗力，只是他的生存意志如此薄弱，惯性的想要回到虚无。他试图摆脱困顿，是徒劳的，他死者和败者的身份在和生的希望之间的战争中压倒性的获得了胜利。

如果要将他现在的状态形容出来，那应该就是身处白茫茫的雪原之中了，每走一步都必须要先抬起膝盖，这么艰难，让人只想这么闭上眼睛，留在这满月当空的荒原上。

\------------------------------------------------------  
这一天Lady登门了。“我是来给你介绍工作的。”虽然对为什么Trish也出现在Devil May Cry有些疑惑，枪炮女猎人并没有在意，她的战斗方式和武器对Fortune魔剑教团的盔甲骑士并不得力，因此来找Dante协助。

“没兴趣。”Dante冷淡的话语让Lady皱起了眉头。白发的猎人和她之间有着近乎玩笑般的诱骗去打白工的习惯，但这么漠然，无视一切的态度还是第一次见。毕竟Dante是个不会拒绝斩杀恶魔的猎人。

“…你知道魔剑教团吗？”Lady继续说道，观察着Dante的反应。果不其然Dante还是转过了头，不过男人开口时是拒绝的话语，“不，Lady，我没兴趣。至少是最近没兴趣。我有事情要做。”

“什么事。”这并不是一句挑衅或者逼迫的话，而是作为多年的友人警惕起来的，想要提供帮助的站出来。

Dante看了这个女孩，不，女人一小会，有那么几秒他的记忆跳跃到了他们第一次见到的那一刻。于是红衣的猎人把他要做的事说了出来，“我要去找阎魔刀。”

异色瞳的巫女抽了一口气，阎魔刀，Vergil，特米尼格塔，她的父亲阿卡姆，魔界之门…但她也只是惊了一下而已。

很多年过去了，所有的伤痛都成了回忆，她付出了代价，也摆脱了束缚。她还记得阿卡姆还没那么疯的时候曾抚摸她的头发，她也记得妈妈飘舞的裙摆，夕阳下阳台上的小甜饼和茶。她意识到这都是二十年多前的事情的时候，枪炮猎人只有怅然若失的平静。

那么，为什么Dante突然想要找阎魔刀？

Lady没有多问，直奔主题，恰巧，她直感这还真的可能和阎魔刀有关，“我遇到了一种恶魔，这种附在盔甲上的恶魔很多，比你，比我们想象的要多知道吗。他们可能不像七宗罪那么强大，但它们的数量证明了它们是从一个稳定的通道过来的。”

Dante看着她，思忖的点了点头，“这还真是个有用的消息呀。谢谢了，Lady。再给我说说这个…魔剑教团吧。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Dante眯着眼睛看着杵在封印阵上的阎魔刀，如果说19岁的感情是培雷火山爆发的瞬间炽热，40岁的求而不得就是南冰洋的咆哮西风带，不得停歇，阻碍了所有温暖，维持着巨大的冰原。太难了，他现在能站在这里，全靠着‘Vergil可能还活着’这句话撑着他一口气。

如果，他说如果，他没有接到电话，他来到这，拿走了阎魔刀，这个可能是Vergil唯一留下的遗物。他会怎样？

他会怎样？

Dante的牙关咬紧了。

 

**[第四个电话]**

  
Dante在电话铃响的的那一刻马上接起，对面没有立刻有声音传来，但此岸与彼岸的呼吸声都是相合的，于是他首先开口，“我找到阎魔刀了。”

“…嗯。”对面似乎因为他的抢白愣了一下，Dante终于听到了Vergil新的一个音节，只是一个气音也很是让他高兴。他还有很多话想说，他也准备了很多，比如调侃版‘老哥你最近过的怎么样呀’；正经版‘我们很长时间没有见面了’；含情脉脉版‘我想你了’；小狗乞怜版‘你愿不愿意来看看我’；怒气冲冲版‘你居然还有脸回来’。但现实中就是他一句话也没有说，他情愿坐在这儿拿着电话和Vergil一起缄口不语，小心翼翼的守护着这镜花水月一般的时刻。他害怕这是Vergil的最后一个电话，他害怕Vergil还是那么凶狠一个哥。

再说些什么吧Vergil，再说些什么吧。Dante在心底呐喊。和我说说话吧，说什么都可以！只要能填满我另一半的空缺伶仃，什么恶毒的污秽的糟糕的侮慢的粗暴的贬低的责难的都可以！

然而他老哥并没有说出那样的话，“把Nero带给我（Bring Nero to me）。”

“好的。”Dante呼吸了一口新鲜的空气，这家他看了几十年的事务所在他眼中都是闪着光的。Vergil越是拒绝他，他越是渴求他，顽迷不化的态度连他自己都觉得是发了疯。可如果能这么一直疯下去又有什么不好的呢。

Vergil把话筒放了回去。觉得思考如何去回应别人也是一件很麻烦的事，毕竟人是无法心意相通的。如果承认了这一点，就会发现有时候还是保持一种拒接和疏离的态度为好。如果远一点，也许就会被光所迷惑，相互吸引；如果离的太近，只会互相排斥。

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Dante看着Nero，这个男孩，活力的，敏感的，冲动的，朝气蓬勃的。并不和Vergil有很多相似之处，他老哥挂着全世界欠他八百万的司马脸，眼睛里燃烧的是对生命的冰冷和漠然，提着父亲的刀，就在魔界生生打拼了十多年，从无尽的杀戮和血祭中活了下来。

他打量着少年，心里想的是他的兄长。这可能是Vergil的…儿子。他想着自己果然是老了，放在很多年前，他听到Vergil有儿子这个消息，第一反应肯定是‘你在逗我？就Vergil那个冰山暴力狂？’而现在，他心底浮现的居然是一种保护欲和怜惜。甚至还有闲情去猜想当年他老哥是不是喝醉了被哪个女人给强上了才弄出来一个儿子。

“小孩，”他叫着年轻人，情绪就舒缓了很多，甚至还能勾出一个惯常的惑人的笑，“你知道我要来干什么吗？”

“干什么。”小孩有些警惕又有些紧张，“你要来告诉我你是我父亲吗？”

Dante笑起的脸僵了，幸好Vergil没有听见不然我哥肯定会先把我揍死再敲你这个混小子一顿的，“咳，我不知道你为什么会这么想。但我不是的。”天地良心他生理知识绝对比他老哥合格！

“听着可不像。”Nero怀疑的看着这个突然冒出来的红衣男人，枪杀了教皇，捣碎了教团的阴谋，把他从救世主里面救了出来；本来都离开了才过两天又撒丫子溜到了Fortune。态度殷切到不自然。而且不得不说他们两人长得有点像，都是稀少的银白色头发，都是蓝缥中带一些常磐绿的眼睛。

“这…不一样。”Dante苦恼的捏了捏下巴，

“但你至少认识我的父亲。”小孩肯定的说。“你熟悉他。”

Dante没有说话，他在Nero这儿看到了一半Vergil的影子，他哥的，区别于他的。非人般的洞察力，Vergil的血脉确实存在于这个孩子身上。Dante再次呼吸的时候在鼻腔感觉到了一股辛辣，他强迫自己屏住呼吸的时间太久了。

Nero并没有猜到他的兄弟，也许小孩只是认为是他熟悉的某个人，类似小说中战友托孤或者八竿子打不着的只在继承遗产时才会突然降临的亲戚这样。Dante不知道这是好是坏，也不知道Vergil为什么说将Nero带给他。不管怎样，这是Vergil的孩子，从某种意义上来说，基因方面，也许？---这也是他的孩子。

Dante必须得说，他必须要保护这个孩子，他哥哥的孩子。

“一个多月前我做过一个梦，我以为我忘了其实我记得很清楚，”男孩对这健壮的恶魔猎人说道，“我在梦里看到一个男人，他长得很好看，虽然眼睛很冰冷却也能从中感受到一丝寂寞。他和我说话，声音很温柔，他说他想要更多的力量。”

“是吗。”Dante恍惚的点头。Need more power，多么Vergil呀。

谁也不知道他回头离开的时候，整个人都是浑浑噩噩的。Vergil，真的是Vergil呀。原来他接的那些电话真的是他老哥打来的呀。

没有任何一个人知道Vergil留下过一个孩子，也许除了他老哥自己。所以电话那头真的是Vergil呀。

这已经不是慢了半拍这是慢了十拍的超长反射弧了。

那不可忘怀的痛切和绝望，就是Dante留下的对于他哥哥的唯一印象。但只是回想起这些悲伤的过往和爱慕，他不得善终的哥哥，却又让他觉得惬意和幸福。他和Vergil的关系如此难以界定，但他们的确靠着互相战斗确认过对方的心意。我们爱着彼此，我们只能从对方的身体那得到温暖。

Vergil真的还活着呀，并不是只给他留下遗物呀。

 

**[第五个电话]**

  
如同人间 ，魔界的天空也是闷重的，像是铅做的铁盒，连风都没有，偶尔闪烁着的光都是恶魔虚假的伪装。Vergil打了个哈欠，他不是那种自我意识主导特别占强的人，灵魂状态的它可以摆脱道德良心的束缚，可以死气沉沉的保持着赤裸空洞而纯洁的状态，只是为了占有一丝自由意志。而当他再次获得活人的身体后，他就不得不面对那些复杂的情感了，而这些情感让他觉得疲倦。他的心灵布满裂隙，淌落一地的黑泥，他的手里还有最后一个硬币。

他借着锈蚀的把手把自己攀了起来，把硬币投了进去。

“我找到Nero了。”他听见Dante说。这样他的家人就齐全了。

“把我带给你吧（Bring me to you）。”他实在没控制住，眼皮又垂了下来。如果Dante再不过来，他真的就要回归虚无了。如果Dante不能留下他的话。如何在世界分辨出自己的位置和意识真是一件麻烦的事。如果他愚蠢的弟弟想要什么，他就得自己来取。

\---------------------------------------------------  
Dante谁都没有说，一个人用阎魔刀划开了裂缝，阎魔刀很乖从，就是裂缝有点小，他进去的时候差点把脚后跟切掉，那不就像灰姑娘的姐姐了吗。他看到了Vergil，坐在地上，倚着一个电话亭。他的哥哥低垂着头，看起来很是落魄，但他是真实的。他向前跑去，起步的时候还踉跄了两下，仿若看到了黎明的曙光。他提着阎魔刀冲过去，俯视着这个男人，然后缓缓的单膝跪了下去，他想碰碰他，却不知道手要往哪儿放。直到他的兄长微微抬了抬眼皮。

你这是什么表情。Vergil看着胞弟快要碎掉，阴郁中同时掺杂着憎恨和爱恋的脸，轻轻的叹气。

我在呢。

Dante的面孔再度拼接了，像是前一秒的狂乱都是错觉。如果他迷失了自己，也只有Vergil可以接纳他吧。

他小心的抱住他的哥哥，年长的双生子在他的宽阔的臂膀中很是轻盈和瘦弱，对方的身躯是放松的，恰意的，白色的发梢扫在他的紧绷的脖颈上，过电一般的悸动。心脏被一下攥紧，又一下放松。Dante甚至很长时间保持着这个姿势不敢站起来，连半魔的腿脚都有些发麻。他从没有抱过他的哥哥，或许很小的时候有过，但那段时光太遥远了，遥远的像是一个幻境，一座巴比伦空中花园。而他现在怀里抱着的，是真实。

Vergil闭着眼睛，这是他可以安眠的地方。“回去吧。”他慢慢的开口。他没有看到但他知道，他弟弟的脸亮了起来。额发垂落下来的眼梢附近被轻轻落下一个吻，他没有动弹。“放心，很快就到。”

他们都找到了自己的容身之所。

 


End file.
